Two Beds and a coffee machine
by wondertitch
Summary: A songfic based on Savage Garden's two beds and a Coffee Machine


**Title: Two beds and a Coffee Machine**

**Author: Wondertitch**

**Summary: A sonfic based on Savage garden's two beds and a coffee machine. A woman leaves her violent husband.**

**Rating: PG13**

**WARNING: Hints at abuse and violence. **

**Disclaimer: The song is owned by savage Garden, I just borrowed it. **

And she takes another step

She opened her left eye. Sighing, she silently got up, brushed herself off, took a first step, she took another step, creeping silently towards the mirror. She examined her bruised and shut right eye. He had done it again; it would take weeks to heal. How long had she been unconscious? It was still dark outside. Thank god, she thought.

_Slowly she opens the door_

_Check that he is sleeping_

She crept up the stairs, silently and opened the door. He was still sleeping. She breathed a sigh of relief, turned, closed the door and walked downstairs.

_Pick up all the broken glass_

_And furniture on the floor_

_Been up half the night screaming_

She walked into living room, crouched on the floor, picking up the glass and the furniture. She held back the tears as she had thought of their argument.

_Now it's time to get away_

_Pack up the kids in the car_

No more, it's time to leave. She went up to her two little boy's (a 5 year old and a 7 year old) room silently and packed up their stuff. Toothbrush and tooth paste, toys, anything she could fit into their bags. She carried them slowly downstairs and into the car, one at a time. Her 5 year old slept straight through it, but her 7 year old woke only for a moment to smile, get himself strapped in, ask for his duvet and fall asleep again. She did so, covered him with it and closed the car door noiselessly. Everything she did was automatic, her safety mechanism. She went to her baby girl's room and looked down at her in her cot. She was her angel. She grabbed her always prepared baby bag, picked her girl up and walked to the car. She strapped her daughter in and looked at the door. She crept up to it, closed it without a sound, turned, sighed and walked into the car.

_Another bruise to try and hide_

_Another alibi to write_

Before the kids woke, or before she would drive off, she took her foundation and covered her bruise as best she could. She turned on the car and drove onto the road. She thought of a reason, an alibi, as to why she was doing this as she drove.

_Another ditch in the road_

_You keep moving_

_Another stop sign_

_You keep moving on_

_And the years go by so fast_

_Wonder how I ever made it through_

She drove through a ditch; it was filled with water and sprayed the car with mud. She kept moving. She got to a stop sign, looked left, right, left again and drove left. The years would go by quickly, she wondered how she would ever make it through.

_And there are children to think of  
Baby's asleep in the back seat_

She thought of the children and looked her baby girl in the back seat. She had been born into an already three-year-old nightmare, unlike the boys, who had been under a happy life. And though her daughter was by no means a choice of hers, it did not matter to her how her girl had been conceived, she was always going to be her angel.

_Wonder how they'll ever make it  
Through this living nightmare  
But the mind is an amazing thing  
Full of candy dreams and new toys_

She wondered how her children were going to make it through such a living nightmare, but minds are amazing things and maybe they were keeping themselves sane through happier dreams. Maybe during the screaming they thought of happy things.

_And another cheap hotel  
Two beds and a coffee machine_

After a week of on and off driving She pulled up to another cheap hotel and herded the boys into the lobby and asked kindly for a two bed room, with a cot. The overly cheery receptionist smiled and asked her if she would like a coffee machine or something. Too tired to argue, she nodded and took her key from the woman. She walked up to her room, the boys tired from all the travelling. They flopped on the one bed and she put her daughter to sleep after an hour.

_But there are groceries to buy  
And she knows she'll have to go home_

When she finally got to bed, she thought of how she needed to et some real food for the boys, not just junk. That meant money. That meant going back to her home to get it.

_Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through_

Soon she was always driving through that ditch every day. She would always drive on. Soon she was stopping at a stop sign every day. She would drive on, never going back. The years went by so quickly. She bit her lip and wondered if she would ever make it through

She went back once, without the kids. Just to get her money. She thought he would be out at work. She had guessed wrong.

_Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write_

She lay there until she knew he was gone, then grabbed her money and got in the car. She examined her right eye with her left, almost back in her old routine. She covered it with foundation and, as she drove off, she thought of her alibi to tell her slightly older, greatly more intelligent children.

_Another lonely highway in the black of night  
There's hope in the darkness_

She drove on that black and dark high way, a lone car as much as she was a lone woman in this world. No. There was something so comfortable in the darkness that made her shed tears for neither sadness or joy.

_I know you're gonna make it_

"I know I'm gonna to make it through," she told herself.

_Another ditch in the road  
Keep moving  
Another stop sign_

_You keep moving on_

She drove through the same ditch she did every day to work. She kept moving. She drove up to the same stop sign she did every day she went to the shops. She kept moving.

_And the years go by so fast  
Silent fortress built to last_

_Wonder how I ever made it_

The years go by so fast and you wouldn't believe what will happen in them. You, silently, can build yourself a home, a fortress from them and finally you can feel safe. But every now and then I wonder how I ever made it through.


End file.
